


Hacking 101

by VforVitaly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VforVitaly/pseuds/VforVitaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles needs help with computers, he turns to Danny for lessons, both because Danny has the skills, and Stiles wants to spend more time with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacking 101

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "stanny fanfic in which Stiles asks Danny for programming/computer stuff lessons."

Stiles wasn’t a fan of asking people for help, especially not recently, when he already felt so inferior to everyone around him. His best friend was a werewolf, and as a result, Stiles had become so immersed in that world that he had begun to feel that his own life didn’t really exist anymore. He was more of a part of the pack, but the part that couldn’t physically stand up to the rest, and sometimes that was hard. Sometimes he thought about leaving, but then he thought about how fucked the pack would be without him, and he decided to stay every time, because they needed his mind, and he understood that.

Still, things were getting more heated, and with his dad being more and more uptight about letting Stiles poke around the office, they were needing more and more access to documents and files that they didn’t have, and while Stiles was smart, he wasn’t a hacker…but he knew someone who was, and while he didn’t want to ask Danny for help, he knew that he had to.

He caught up with the goalie after practice one day, waiting until the area was clear before jogging after him.

“Hey, Danny, I had a favor to ask you.”

“No.” Danny shook his head.

“But you don’t even know what it is yet,” Stiles stated, pouting, but just a little.

“The last time you asked me for a favor, you dangled your shirtless cousin in front of me, and blackmailed me. I didn’t appreciate it.”

“Okay, but I’m not gonna do that this time, I swear, I look, I need…I need you to teach me how you do what you do.”

“You mean play goalie?” Danny frowned.

“No…the uh…the other thing.” Stiles shifted awkwardly, and that awkward shift gave Danny the wrong impression.

“Stiles, I am NOT going to teach you how to be with other men! If you’re curious, experiment on someone else!” Danny looked horrified at the very thought, but the look of horror on his face was nothing compared to the look on Stiles’ face when he realized what Danny thought he was asking for.

“No, no, no, god, not that…computer stuff, Danny, I need help with computer stuff.”

“Why don’t you just take a class?” 

“Because I need help with the more…illegal computer stuff,” Stiles stated, his voice low.

A look of understanding crossed over Danny’s face, and as much as he didn’t really want to be at Stiles’ mercy again, he did want to spend more time with the other man - though he wouldn’t tell anyone that, so he nodded, agreeing to help Stiles, more because he was still licking his wounds from his ex, and Stiles, well, he gave off pretty bisexual vibes, he was easy on the eyes, and while he was weird as fuck, it was pretty clear his heart was in the right place.

“I’ll come over after dinner,” Danny agreed. 

Stiles nodded, thanked him profusely, and went home to clean his room - after all, he didn’t want Danny stumbling on any of the wolfier stuff in his possession, that would just make things awkward…well, more awkward than they were already likely to be.

———-

When Danny came over, Stiles led him up to his room, explaining that he really just needed help with basic hacking skills.

“Why?” Danny asked.

“I was really hoping you weren’t gonna ask that…” Stiles sighed, because no matter how much he had thought about it, he couldn’t think of a good reason for the things that he was asking for help with.

“Okay, well, I’m not really sure what to say to that.”

“If I promise, promise that it’s for good, like the general human good, and I really, really mean that, can you let it go?” Stiles looked up at him, amber eyes wide, and for some reason, Danny believed him. He believed that, while what Stiles was asking for was highly illegal, it was for a good reason. There was just something about Stiles that made Danny want to trust him.

“Alright.” Danny sighed. “But if we get burned for this, you’re taking the fall.”

“Yes, thank you! Understood, completely understood.” Stiles nodded, and shifted into place while Danny got started with the lesson. He showed Stiles how to hack passwords, grids, systems, everything that Stiles would need to get into the police records, hospital files, and more, and after about 9 hours of working, they were both exhausted.  
“Okay, I can’t do anymore tonight.” Danny closed the computer, yawning loudly, and as he thought, very unattractively, but Stiles? Well, he thought it was cute.

“Yeah, I’m right there with you. More tomorrow?” Stiles bit his lip, looking at Danny hopefully.

“Man, you’re in a rush, aren’t you.”

“Yeah, I am, and I’m really sorry that I can’t tell you why, I just…there are things I have to do, and if I don’t do them…people get hurt.” 

These were the sort of things that Stiles would never say unless he was exhausted, and he was beyond that now, his brain hurting from how much thinking and learning he had just done.   
“Stiles, I believe you,” Danny said, his voice soft. “I’m not sure why I believe you, but I do.”

“Okay, that’s…that’s all I really need.” It was a huge weight off of Stiles’ chest, having someone believe him without question, and as he looked up at Danny, he wondered if maybe they were wrong to be keeping him out of the loop. He was strong, smart, handsome - nope. That was 3 AM brain talking. “I’ll walk you out.”

Stiles got up and led Danny to the door, opening it and standing in the archway, looking at him. 

“Hey, you okay?” Danny asked, looking at Stiles, noticing for the first time the bags under his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” he nodded.

“You sure?” He studied Stiles more - the way he stood, the unique pattern the freckles made on his face, his mouth…so unique, and at that moment, so utterly kissable, but he stopped himself. This wasn’t the time or the place.

“I’m sure.” Stiles nodded.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Okay, so you believe me when I tell you that I’m using hacking skills for good, but not when I say I’m fine?” Did Danny have some sort of uncanny ability to know when Stiles was lying? He wasn’t a wolf, he couldn’t tell by the heartbeat.

“Just don’t look fine to me.” Danny shrugged. ‘But if you insist…” he turned to leave, but Stiles grabbed his arm.

“I’m not fine,” he said, his voice weak, and with that admittance, he crumbled, just slightly, against Danny, as he was pulled into a hug.

“It’s okay.” Danny held the smaller man tightly. “Whatever it is, it’ll be okay.” He kissed the top of Stiles’ head, holding him in that doorway for almost ten minutes, neither of them saying anything. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Danny pulled away, looking at Stiles, biting his lip. Stiles nodded, giving Danny the go-ahead to leave, but as Danny headed to his car and Stiles shut the door, both boys knew that there was something there, something else. Something they both wanted, but neither knew how to ask for.


End file.
